Objeto de adoración
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: Antonio era un hombre apasionado y, como tal, había muchas cosas que amaba. Sin embargo, había algo (o mejor dicho alguien) que estaba por encima de todas ellas. ¡One-shot para celebrar el spamano day!


¡Buenas! Aaaaaaah sienta bien volver por aquí~ Los exámenes finales son un asco, Selectividad por el estilo, y ahora todo el papeleo de la universidad... Ugh, me consumo U_U ¡Y este tonto y excesivamente cursi one-shot ha sido lo único que he podido escribir en estos días! Como comprenderéis, no iba a ponerme a escribir fics depresivos con toda la tensión, como si mi cabeza no estuviera ya estallando por culpa de los estudios, así que sólo las cosas pastelosas y ligeras me sentaban como un descanso ^^"

Me hubiera gustado participar en la Spamano Week haciendo una serie de drabbles, pero no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada DX Así que sólo publicaré éste one-shot hoy (aunque que yo sepa no tiene nada que ver con el tema de hoy :V) y... pues eso, que espero que os guste ^^

Os advierto que es probable que se vean OoC los personajes, bueno, no sé, aaaah ahora no estoy segura *inseguridad ataca de nuevo* *y visto lo visto también la necesidad de dormir en condiciones* Mejor lo dejo a vuestro juicio -.-

Está basado en un post de tumblr que me hizo dar un gritito de emoción cuando lo leí, así que a lo mejor alguien lo reconoce *se encoge de hombros*

Como sigo sin ser Himaruya ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Antonio adoraba a Lovino.

No era ningún secreto para nadie, pues al español le encantaba proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos, y más cuando nunca antes había llegado a sentir nada tan intenso y poderoso como el amor que le provocaba ese muchacho. Puede que Lovino fuera malhumorado y gruñón, tal y como le mostró en sus primeros encuentros, y esos eran defectos que difícilmente se podían quitar aunque Lovino se esforzara en luchar contra ellos; pero los momentos de irascibilidad del italiano eran mínimos comparados con todas las experiencias agradables que habían vivido juntos, por lo que Antonio era capaz de soportarlos pacientemente y más de una vez con una sonrisa.

Sólo en su rutina diaria ya se encontraba con todos los aspectos de su pareja que tanta ternura le provocaban: nada más empezar el día, Lovino siempre tardaba en despertarse completamente, y en ese estado entre el mundo onírico y la vigilia se mostraba cariñoso e incluso necesitado de mimos, pues buscaba a Antonio a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza, murmurando sinsentidos conforme buscaba una posición cómoda sin soltar su agarre, aunque a veces el moreno alcanzara a escuchar alguna frase bien hilada, pequeñas confesiones de Lovino que le hacían derretirse, especialmente los "no te vayas" y los "te quiero" que normalmente tanto se le atascaban al tímido italiano.

Pero tras esos breves remansos de paz debían comenzar el día, por lo que continuaban con su rutina de forma mecánica: vestirse, desayunar, aprovechar para hacer algunas tareas antes de irse a trabajar, y todo ello intercalándolo con conversaciones y pequeños besos o caricias para arrancarle una sonrisa al otro. A Lovino siempre le había costado más abrirse a su pareja, por lo que estos gestos eran más propios de Antonio, aunque eso no significara que Lovino no pudiera mostrarse cariñoso y amable con él, todo lo contrario, precisamente era cuando se encontraban a solas que se atrevía a mostrar esa naturaleza dulce y llena de ternura que pocas personas conocían.

También adoraba al Lovino risueño y feliz, con el rostro radiante y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que solía aparecer en cuanto tenía la ocasión de relajarse con su novio, especialmente aquellas tardes de sábado en la que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que acomodarse en el sofá o en la cama, normalmente abrazados, y compartiendo palabras y risas que conseguían que ambos se sintieran ligeros, como en una nube donde no existían las preocupaciones del mundo adulto, sólo ellos haciendo el tonto y disfrutando de la compañía ajena.

Otro aspecto de Lovino, y éste era el que más fácilmente podía llevarlo a perder la cabeza, era su lado más pícaro y seductor. Antonio siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre apasionado, pero Lovino no quedaba muy por detrás de él, e incluso llegaba a tomarle la delantera en cuanto decidían probar el juego de la seducción entre ellos. El italiano era atractivo, mucho, y unido a su lado más conquistador se transformaba en una mezcla explosiva: esos momentos en los que una chispa traviesa brillaba en sus ojos, acompañados de una sonrisa pícara que se dedicaba a susurrarle piropos, la mayoría con un tinte obsceno pero nunca explícitos, mientras sutilmente con todo su cuerpo le bendecía, o más bien torturaba, con pequeñas provocaciones. Resistirse era inútil y ambos lo sabían, de ahí que Lovino no necesitara mucho tiempo para conquistar a Antonio y tenerlo a su merced, algo que ambos disfrutaban con creces.

Por el contrario, el lado de Lovino que más ternura le provocaba era ése más tímido y vergonzoso, que ahora que su relación estaba llena de confianza mutua rara vez se manifestaba; en realidad, ya sólo aparecía con muestras de cariño en público, como cuando su hermano Feliciano por poco los obligó a besarse en la cena de Navidad delante de toda su familia, o si por algún casual Antonio intentaba besarlo o abrazarlo en la calle. Lovino era humilde y discreto, y prefería que todas sus muestras de cariño se quedaran en casa, en la intimidad de su piso, en lugar de ir pregonándolo por los espacios públicos.

Y, sin embargo, todavía queda por mencionar el Lovino que Antonio más adora, el que resultaba de ser una increíble, maravillosa, perfecta combinación de todos los anteriores: el Lovino romántico y enamorado, con sus ojos centelleantes y sus mejillas rojas y sus tímidas muestras de afecto. Sin duda, una auténtica joya que en pocas ocasiones se mostraba en su totalidad, sólo en ocasiones especiales que Antonio se aseguraba de atesorar en su corazón. Precisamente ése era uno de ellos, uno de esos fantásticos días en los que Lovino sacaría lo mejor de él para poder disfrutar de una velada perfecta entre ambos: su aniversario. Antonio estaba que no cabía en sí de emoción, que se dice pronto, pero acababan de cumplir cuatro años como pareja, y el español estaba dispuesto a pasar muchos más junto al adorable muchacho que tenía por pareja.

Tan adorable que era, que nunca dejaba que Antonio volviera a casa antes de la hora de cenar. Desde que cumplieron un año juntos, Lovino prohibió terminantemente que Antonio organizara ninguno de sus aniversarios, sino que sería él quien prepararía el piso, la cena, y todo para que fuera perfecto. Al español le entraba la risa cuando pensaba en ello, pero suponía que Lovino sufría lo mismo que él, ese poderoso deseo de hacer que todas sus momentos importantes fueran dignos de recordar, únicos y llenos de magia aunque siempre siguieran el mismo patrón.

Así que Antonio se dedicó a hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, paseando por la ciudad, conversando con los conocidos con los que se encontraba en la calle y parando a comprar un ramo de flores para Lovino. Sus combinaciones eran extrañas cuanto menos, ya que él no entendía mucho del lenguaje de las flores, por lo que siempre se guiaba por su instinto; sin embargo, en sus ramos nunca podían faltar dos tipos de flores en concreto: los claveles y las margaritas, sus favoritas y las de Lovino respectivamente. Tampoco debía ser tan horrorosas, ya que Lovino siempre se derretía cuando aparecía con esos ramilletes en la mano, con los encarnados claveles salpicados por los puntos blancos y amarillos de las margaritas.

Finalmente Antonio volvió a casa después de arreglarse un poco en casa de su amigo Francis. Como de costumbre, Lovino lo recibió perfectamente acicalado, completamente hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo cuya sonrisa se amplió cuando recibió las flores para después farfullar que él no era ninguna chica a la que conquistar con esas cursiladas, y con ello ganarse un beso en la mejilla por parte de Antonio. Después fueron a la cocina en busca de un jarrón para que su nuevo ramo no se secara y lo llevaron al comedor. Antonio tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír.

− ¿Has usado las luces de navidad para decorar? − preguntó pese a tener la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

−… Puede − admitió Lovino empezando a enrojecer. Sabía que había sido una mala idea, pero pensó que a Antonio le podría hacer gracia.

− No, cari, no te pongas así, si me encanta. − Le pasó una mano por los hombros y sonrió con cariño −. Sólo me he sorprendido, pero queda precioso, de verdad.

Lovino se encogió un poco, todavía avergonzado, pero ya volviendo a sonreír. Antonio también dejó que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba, pues le encantaba ver a su amado tan feliz como en ese momento, y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios.

− Te quiero, Lovi − susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Lovino se amplió todavía más, esta vez sumándole un leve rubor en las mejillas.

− Y yo a ti, idiota − respondió. Antonio podría haber caído fulminado en ese mismo instante y hubiera muerto feliz.

Lovino mandó al español que se sentara mientras él servía la cena que, como Antonio esperaba, era italiana y deliciosa, magnífica, digna de un rey. Le había costado años, pero su querido novio se había convertido en un cocinero de primera cuyos platos dejaban por los suelos los que Antonio preparaba, aunque Lovino insistiera en que no eran para tanto. Si tan sólo Antonio pudiera mostrarle lo increíble que era… pero por mucho que se lo recordara Lovino seguía negándose a aceptarlo, a verse a sí mismo desde los ojos de Antonio.

Y finalmente acabaron la cena, aunque el ambiente parecía haberse tensado entre ellos. Antonio solía ser muy denso como para percatarse de esa clase de cambios, pero sabía que algo no funcionaba como debería. Se preguntaba qué podía haber hecho para provocar el malestar de Lovino, pero no conseguía dar con la respuesta, lo que cada vez lo angustiaba más.

− Oye, Toni, ¿y si salimos a la terraza? − le propuso Lovino abanicándose con la mano −. Aquí dentro hace demasiado calor.

− Sí, claro − respondió, sorprendido de que el italiano se quejara del calor, siendo que solía ser más friolero que él.

Sin embargo, ambos notaron alivio cuando salieron al balcón y se encontraron con el aire fresco de la noche. Instintivamente un brazo de Antonio se trasladó a la cintura de Lovino, acercándolo a él, y al poco tiempo notó que su pareja correspondía al gesto abrazando a Antonio del mismo modo. El español sonrió y escondió su rostro en la cabellera de Lovino.

− Gracias por otro fantástico aniversario, mi amor − susurró antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, seguido de otro en la sien, en la mejilla, en la nariz…

− No ha sido tan especial, sólo una cena… − oyó que se quejaba Lovino, aunque ambos sabían que el italiano no hablaba en serio, sino que intentaba no sucumbir ante los dulces cariñitos de su querido idiota.

− ¿Hablas en serio? Acabo de disfrutar de una cena deliciosa con la persona a la que amo, ¿cómo podría no considerarlo especial?

La sonrisa de Lovino era tan amplia que parecía que se fuera a salir de su silueta mientras sus rodillas, al convertirse en mantequilla, amenazaban con no sostenerle. Adoraba todo lo que le hacía sentir Antonio, como si de verdad fuera único, completamente perfecto, locamente amado. Sonrojado y sin dejar de sonreír, abrazó a Antonio por la cintura y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. El español correspondió feliz, también sintiéndose en una nube de felicidad de la que nadie podría sacarlo.

Aunque las palabras que musitó Lovino, todavía con los ojos cerrados, en cuanto se separaron consiguieron devolverlo a la tierra con una fuerza descomunal.

− Cásate conmigo.

Antonio se quedó mirando el rostro de su pareja como si acabara de aparecerle un tercer ojo en la frente, descolocado por semejante petición.

− ¿Q-qué? − balbuceó. Era imposible que su tímido Lovino hubiera hecho semejante petición, ¿verdad? Seguro que había oído mal.

Lovino abrió los ojos, y conforme se hacía consciente de la situación su rostro fue adoptando un color escarlata y dirigía su mirada a todas las direcciones con tal de no enfrentarse a Antonio.

− Y-yo… esto, hm, quiero decir… s-si quieres, claro, p-pues… q-que si querrías c-casarte conmigo, p-pero no te sientas obligado, e-es decir, s-si no estás preparado o l-lo que sea yo…

− ¡Espera, espera, Lovi, calla un momento! − Le tapó la boca con las manos mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios contra su voluntad −. ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? ¿De verdad de la buena?

Lovino lo miró con los ojos como platos, aterrado, pero acabó asintiendo.

Y la sonrisa de Antonio volvió a expandirse, ya siendo su dueño incapaz de contener la dicha que lo estaba inundando.

− ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Pues claro que sí, tonto! − Soltó el rostro de Lovino para poder estrechar a su ahora prometido entre sus brazos −. ¿Cómo sería siquiera capaz de decirte que no, cariño? Y te lo repetiré cien veces si hace falta: sí, Lovi, mi amor, mi alma, mi vida, quiero casarme contigo, me muero por casarme contigo, ay, por Dios… − Se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaban a emerger de sus ojos. Confiaba en no estar soñando, pero la situación era tan real, todo era tan real, y sin embargo le parecía demasiado maravilloso como para pertenecer a la realidad.

− ¿Estás llorando? − exclamó Lovino, dividido entre el asombro y la euforia de que Antonio aceptara su proposición.

− ¡De alegría, mi amor! No me lo puedo creer, ¡vamos a casarnos! − exclamó conforme seguía secándose las lágrimas, y las palabras le dejaron un sabor dulce en la boca una vez fueron pronunciadas.

− Acabo de pedírtelo, imbécil, tampoco te precipites − intentó frenarlo Lovino, aunque todo su cuerpo y su voz mostraban que en realidad él estaba tan emocionado como el español.

− ¡No importa! Ya nada importa, sólo tú. Ay, Lovi… − exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la necesidad de gritar al mundo su compromiso y, en su lugar, aprovechó para besar a su prometido. _Su prometido_ , Lovino. Todavía seguía sin poder creer estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, todavía temía abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo era un increíble sueño, pero no, estaba en el mundo real, ahora comprometido con el amor de su vida, y ninguna fantasía podría igualar la perfección de ese momento.

− Eres un verdadero idiota − se lamentó Lovino en cuanto se separaron pero sin dejar de sonreír.

− De los peores − coincidió Antonio frotando su nariz contra la de Lovino, logrando que el italiano soltara una pequeña risa.

− Serás tonto… Te amo, Antonio − confesó sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Y esa falta total de duda conseguía que corazón de Antonio latiera con todavía más fuerza.

− Y yo a ti, siempre − respondió dándole otro beso.

Porque si había algo que Antonio adoraba por encima de todo, ése era su querido Lovino Vargas.


End file.
